Perry el ornitorinco: La investigacion
by superperrysecrentagentp
Summary: Perry El Ornitorrinco partio como cualquier dia normal a combatir a Doof, pero un extraño suceso hara que Perry tenga que decidir entre obedecer a la agencia, o averiguar la causa del accidente que le ocurrio a su enemigo. Habra sangre en el final.
1. Capitulo 1:Un dia no tan normal

**La investigación**

**Primero que nada, solo quería decir que no estaba muy seguro de escribir esta historia, pero no se porque algo me animo a escribirla en el ultimo minuto…y bueno, aquí esta.**

**Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, ellos son de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "swampy" Marsh.**

**Nota: Ya que Perry el ornitorrinco no habla, sus pensamientos están escritos en cursiva.**

* * *

Era otro día normal para Perry el ornitorrinco. Había recibido la llamada habitual de su jefe, el mayor Monograma, de que su enemigo, el Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, estaba planeando algo. La misión de Perry siempre consistía en detenerlo y frustrar sus planes, aunque realmente sus planes no siempre eran verdaderamente malos, nunca se desvanecía la posibilidad de que alguien saliera herido.

Perry el ornitorrinco en realidad tenía una fuerte amistad-odio con su enemigo. Se odiaban como los rivales que eran, pero nunca faltaba el momento en que Perry tenía que ayudar a Doofenshmirtz a escapar de alguna explosión, o salvarlo de que resultara herido con uno de sus propios proyectos. Además Perry siempre pasaba más tiempo con Doofenshmirtz que con sus propios dueños, Phineas y Ferb.

Su nombre clave era Agente P. Curiosamente, el doctor lo llamaba por su nombre real, Perry. Como se había enterado de su nombre era aun un misterio para el.

Perry fue volando en su deslizador con forma de ornitorrinco hacia la guarida de Doof, un gran edificio color púrpura con un gran letrero que decía "Doofenshmirtz Evil incorporated" No era precisamente lo que se conocía como "la guarida secreta de un villano" ya que mucha gente vivía en ese edificio además de Doofenshmirtz y se podía ver desde diferentes ángulos de la ciudad.

Perry llego al departamento del doctor y rompió la muralla. Doofenshmirtz estaba cerca terminando los últimos detalles de su plan.

- Perry el ornitorrinco, has vuelto a romper mi muro ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que para algo existen las puertas? Te di unas llaves de mi departamento y ya te hice pagar una vez una gran cantidad de dinero por lo mismo ¿Cuándo aprenderás?

Perry solo se limito a mirarlo. Vio el agujero que había detrás de el. Esta vez tendría que pagar más dinero, ya que el agujero que dejo esta vez era mucho mayor.

- Bueno, después resolveremos tus problemas financieros – dijo Doofenshmirtz mientras presionaba un botón, y una jaula de vidrio caía sobre Perry – Es hora de mostrarte mi ultimo invento.

Perry estaba buscando una manera de salir. Aun no entendía la extraña habilidad de Doofenshmirtz para predecir el lugar exacto en donde Perry caería.

La tapa de la zona superior de la caja estaba suelta, si Perry saltaba podría salir fácilmente de su prisión.

Doofenshmirtz comenzó a caminar hacia la terraza de su edificio. Allí había un objeto grande tapado con una lona. Seguramente ese era su invento del día.

- Bueno, aquí esta –comenzó a destapar un gran rayo láser -aquí esta mi Laserador que voy a utilizar para…

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que un gran ruido lo interrumpió, más específicamente el ruido de una explosión.

- ¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Doofenshmirtz

Perry se sobresalto cuando escucho ese ruido. Alguien podría haber salido herido. Tenia que salir a ver.

- Perry el ornitorrinco ¿trajiste una bomba o que?

Había olor a pólvora y se veía humo salir de alguna parte de la calle. Doofenshmirtz se asomo por el balcón a ver. Pronto se escucho otra explosión, solo que más cerca del departamento de Doof.

_¿Quién pondría bombas en esa calle de Danville? ¿Serian terroristas acaso?_

De pronto se escucho una última explosión, esta vez el ruido provenía de la mismísima base del edificio. La explosión había sido tan fuerte que Perry había sentido como todo el edificio se estremecía.

_¿podría haber peligro de derrumbe?_

Perry no lo pensó dos veces y salio de la jaula. Se dirigió corriendo hacia Doofenshmirtz

_¡Corre, Este lugar se va a derrumbar! -_Perry agitaba los brazos para llamar la atención del doctor.

Pronto el edificio comenzó a desmoronarse. Perry sentía como trozo por trozo iba cayendo. Lo último que Perry recordó era que se había lanzado hacia Doofenshmirtz y lo había intentado salvar antes de que el edificio se derrumbara por completo.

De a poco, Perry comenzó a abrir los ojos. Había mucho polvo y escombros por doquier. Un gran trozo de cemento casi le caía encima. Pronto un montón de gente comenzó a reunirse cerca.

_¿Dónde esta Doofenshmirtz?_ – Perry estaba preocupado de que le hubiera pasado algo terriblemente malo. A pesar de que eran enemigos, nadie merecía ser aplastado por un edificio entero-_¿Dónde esta?_

Perry empezaba a preocuparse. Sin importarle sus heridas intento levantarse. Se dio cuenta de que no traía su sombrero. Se sentía desnudo sin el. Lo encontró cerca del lugar donde había mas cemento acumulado. Escarbo por las piedras hasta que lo encontró. Le quito el polvillo y se lo puso en su cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que debajo de los escombros había algo más. Un zapato negro mas específicamente. Iguales a los que usaba el doctor.

Perry retiraba las piedras desesperadamente. Tenia que encontrarlo. No podía dejar que muriera.

Pronto, cuando Perry ya había quitado la mayoría de las rocas, lo encontró. Se veía muy débil y parecía a punto de morir.

_¡No, por favor! ¡No mueras!_

Perry se acerco a Doofenshmirtz. Se sentó cerca de el e hizo su habitual sonido de ornitorrinco.

- ¿Perry el ornitorrinco? ¿eres tú?

_Si, soy yo. Soy Perry_

Perry se acerco más a Doofenshmirtz y le tomo una mano. Si era necesario, Perry le ayudaría a salir de ese lugar a un sitio mas seguro.

- Perry el ornitorrinco ¿Qué paso?- Doofenshmirtz tenia una cara de confusión mas que de miedo.

_No tengo idea de que pudo haber ocurrido, pero te aseguro que no te abandonare_

Perry se recostó cerca de Doof. Intentaba empujarlo para indicarle que tenía que salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

Al parecer Doofenshmirtz comprendió el mensaje de Perry y trato de levantarse, pero apenas había apoyado los pies sobre la tierra, se tropezó de forma dolorosa.

_Vamos, se que debes estar débil , pero intenta un ultimo esfuerzo_

Doofenshmirtz no tenia buena pinta. Estaba pálido y al parecer no tenía muchas ganas de volver a levantarse. Se quedo recostado en el suelo, sobre los escombros.

_¡Doofenshmirtz! No es el momento adecuado para pensar en rendirse_

Perry volvió a acercarse. Repitió su sonido habitual, pero Doof no reaccionaba.

_Por favor, no puedes pensar en morir ahora ¡tienes toda una vida por delante!_

De pronto Doofenshmirtz pareció reaccionar un poco. Solo se limito a mirar a Perry.

- Perry el ornitorrinco, tengo que decirte algo importante.

El ornitorrinco se acerco. Se sentó al lado de su enemigo, decidido a escuchar cualquier cosa que tuviera que decirle, porque estaba seguro de que seria algo muy importante.

- Tú sabes que has sido muy especial para mi. Siempre te considere algo más que solo mi enemigo. Todavía recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos, fue el día más feliz de mi vida.

Perry estaba preocupado. Doofenshmirtz estaba hablando como si fueran… ¿sus últimas palabras?

- Recuerdo todas esas veces que peleamos juntos, y también las veces que nos ayudamos. Solo quería decirte… que eres mi mejor amigo. El único verdadero que he tenido en toda mi vida.

Perry estaba conmovido. En el fondo sabia que eran mas que solo enemigos, pero nunca había creído que Doof escogería el peor momento para decírselo.

- Perry…hazme un último favor. Cuida de mi hija Vanessa. Es lo único que te pido – y diciendo esto, Heinz Doofenshmirtz cayo en un profundo sueño, talvez eterno.

Perry estaba llorando. Había sido entrenado para no mostrar fácilmente sus sentimientos, pero esto era demasiado hasta para el. El humano con el que había pasado más de la mitad de su vida, ahora se iba. Talvez Doofenshmirtz tuviera la costumbre de caer siempre en lo obvio y la gente tuviera la tendencia de tildarlo como "bobo", pero había sido el único que no lo juzgaba de "animal tonto y sin sentido" Había sido el único que realmente podría llamar "su amigo".

Perry miro desde lejos como los paramédicos se lo llevaban. Talvez en el hospital tuviera una oportunidad de sobrevivir.

El agente secreto se subió a su vehiculo. Tenia la mente llena de dudas.¿Porque Doofenshmirtz? ¿Sobrevivirá? ¿Qué ocurrirá con su carrera de agente a partir de ahora?

Y sobre todo la pregunta mas importante:

¿Qué fueron esas extrañas explosiones?

De seguro esto no se quedaría como estaba. Perry gastaría una vida si es necesario, pero averiguaría la causa de todos estos hechos. No se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

* * *

**Aqui esta mi segundo fanfic de Phineas y Ferb**

**¿que sera de Perry ahora? obviamente no dejaria que algo asi pasara y el se quedaria solo como espectador,Perry es un animal de accion,y claramente ideara algo para averiguar que es lo que esta detras de todo esto.**

**Talvez me demore un poquito en actualizarlo,por la escuela y las tareas,pero les aseguro que pronto se viene el segundo capitulo,de talvez la aventura mas peligrosa que Perry haya tenido que hacer alguna vez,lo que le hara enfrentarse a un antiguo rival...UPS! spoilers!**

**Hasta la proxima actualizacion!**


	2. Capitulo 2:Agente renegado

Aqui esta el capitulo 2. Me demore tal vez un poquito en traerlo debido a la escuela,pero aqui esta.

**Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, ellos son de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "swampy" Marsh.**

**Nota: Ya que Perry el ornitorrinco no habla, sus pensamientos están escritos en cursiva.**

* * *

Ya habia pasado un dia desde ese accidente. Perry volvio a su casa y se acosto inmediatamente a dormir. Queria pensar que todo habia sido un sueño. Que nada de eso hubiera ocurrido jamas. Aunque en el fondo, sabia que eso habia sido realidad.

Perry tuvo pesadillas toda la noche. Apenas pudo dormir, se desperto un par de veces y Phineas se dio cuenta de ello como a las 2 de la mañana.

-Amigo ¿que te pasa? ¿tienes pesadillas?-pregunto Phineas preocupado.

Perry queria desahogarse,queria decirle todo a Phineas. Que era agente secreto y que casi murio el dia anterior. Pero no podia. No podia revelar sus secretos, y Phineas no podia entenderle. Eso era muy frustrante. Mantenerle tantos secretos ocultos a sus dueños no lo hacian sentirse muy bien.

-Si no puedes dormir,acuestate mas cerca mio,yo te protegere-La inocencia de Phineas era muy adorable. Perry se acosto cerca de el. Estar cerca de Phineas le hacia sentir mas seguro - Buenas noches, amigo.

Perry no tuvo tantas pesadillas a partir de ese momento pero aun en sus sueños se aparecian explosiones y sombras de seres extraños mientras Doofenshmirtz caia de la nada.

* * *

Al dia siguiente Perry desperto temprano. A pesar de ello, Phineas y Ferb ya llevaban media hora levantados. Perry se desperezo y bajo lentamente de la cama.

Camino hacia la cocina dispuesto a comer algo. Tantas pesadillas y una mala noche despertaron su apetito. A pesar de ello, Perry no toco ni un bocado de su alimento. No se sentia para nada bien.

Pronto sono la tan esperada llamada de Monograma. Era ahora o nunca el momento en que se decidiria el destino de su carrera.

El ornitorrinco se puso su sombrero y fue a la guaridad secreta que habia tras un librero. Pronto estuvo en su guarida de agente. Un salon grande bajo la casa con extraños artilugios con forma de ornitorrinco y una gran pantalla.

El agente P se sento en su silla y presiono un boton. El rostro de su jefe, el mayor Francis Monograma, aparecio en la pantalla.

- Buenos dias, agente P. Segun estos informes que acabo de recibir, estas temporalmente sin enemigo, por lo cual hemos decidido que es el momento ideal para reubicarte.

_¿reubicarme? Acaso he oido bien._

Perry levanto la vista. Miraba con molestia a Monograma.

- Agente P, no tienes derecho a molestarte. Las ordenes de tu mayor son ordenes, y tu solo debes obedecerlas.

Agente P se levanto de la silla. No permitiria que lo reubicaran tan facilmente. No pensaba alejarse de su familia, y no pensaba dejar las cosas como estaban. Tenia que averiguar lo que le paso a Doof.

Monograma vio su expresion en la cara y solo dijo:

- ¿acaso te importa mucho lo que le paso a ese ridiculo cientifico idiota?

Perry estaba echo una furia. No soportaba las palabras de su jefe. Le decia que tenia que dejar atras a su familia y luego insultaba a su enemigo.

- Agente P,recuerda que cuando llegaste a esta agencia en tu contrato decia claramente que si tu mayor necesitaba reubicarte,tu no tendrias que poner resistencia. Ademas,despues de tu primer dia,nos pediste un cambio de enemigo porque considerabas que Doofenshmirtz no era un enemigo a tu altura,y rechazamos tu solicitud. Deberias estar feliz porque ya no molestara a la agencia con sus ridiculos proyectos.

Perry no soportaba mas. Cuando llego a la agencia nunca creyo que se encariñaria tanto con Phineas y Ferb. Ademas, el dia que conocio a Doofenshmirtz le parecio un enemigo patetico,pero luego descubrio que en realidad el no era tan malo como Monograma le decia.

- A si que agarra tus cosas y comienza a caminar,que ya tienes que partir - Dijo bruscamente Monograma.

Perry se cruzo de brazos y le dio la espalda. No lo separarian de su familia tan facilmente como el mayor creia.

- ¿ACASO TE NIEGAS A OBEDECER A TU JEFE? - Perry nunca habia visto al mayor tan molesto,pero no retrocedio un solo paso. Perry estaba tan enojado que le hizo un gesto grosero con la mano.

- !ATENCION,AGENTE RENEGADO! ¡AGENTE RENEGADO!- Monograma dio la alarma. Pronto el cuartel de Perry se lleno de agentes con armas.

- Nunca lo crei de ti Agente P. Eras nuestro mejor elemento. ATRAPENLO.

Perry vio que solo tenia una oportunidad para escapar. Corrio hacia su vehiculo. Los agentes dispararon sus armas. Perry esquivo casi todas con saltos y volteretas,pero una le dio en el brazo. Le dolia mucho, pero lo ignoro. Con esfuerzo a causa del dolor, Perry logro salir de su guarida, dejando atras a los desconcertados agentes tras su repentina huida.

¿Que haria ahora? Estaba sin trabajo,los agentes lo buscaban, no podria acercarse a Phineas y Ferb ya que los agentes rondarian por alli y ademas de todo esto,estaba sin pistas para averiguar lo de Doof. No tenia por donde partir.

Se estaba oscureciendo rapido. Perry estuvo huyendo alrededor de la ciudad durante todo el dia. El brazo le sangraba y le dolia bastante. Incluso casi no podia mover el volante con el dolor. Decidio que ya era hora de buscar donde dormir.

_¿donde podre dormir? no puedo acercarme a casa,pero..._

Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea: La casa de Vanessa.

* * *

Perry llego a una hora cercana a las 10:00 PM. Esperaba que Vanessa estuviera despierta. Suponiendo que la mayoria de los adolescentes de su edad lo estan,se asomo por la ventana de su habitacion. Con dificultad subio hasta el alfeizar de la ventana. Alli estaba Vanessa en la computadora.

- Crrr...

- ¿Perry el ornitorrinco? ¿que haces aqui?

Era hora de las explicaciones.

* * *

Pobre Perry,ahora su jefe y su agencia se han transformado en sus peores enemigos.¿que hara Perry?¿Vanessa le ayudara a encontrar alguna pista?

Queria mandarles saludos a:**ezz115fic,SaraKem,lord clerigo,tsukimine12,Napo-1 y juli4427**

¡no se preocupen,que todavia no tengo muy definido el destino de Doof,a si que cualquier cosa puede pasar!

No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de "Perry el ornitorrinco:La investigacion"


	3. Capitulo 3: Visitando a Vanessa

**Tercer capitulo ya! increible. **

**Se que me demoro un poco en actualizar,pero es por falta de tiempo. Ademas intento hacer los capitulos lo mas largo que puedo,que me es dificil extenderlos. Por eso intento incluir detalles y eso hace que me demore un poco. Pero lo importante es que aqui esta: **

**Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, ellos son de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "swampy" Marsh.**

**Nota: Ya que Perry el ornitorrinco no habla, sus pensamientos están escritos en cursiva.**

* * *

Vanessa estaba sorprendida por la subita aparicion de Perry en su ventana. No le veia hace algun tiempo.¿que querria de ella?

- Perry,ven aqui.

Vanessa tomo suavemente a Perry de la cintura. Lo puso sobre su cama y se dedico a observarlo detenidamente. Pronto descubrio la herido que tenia en el brazo producto de la bala que lo rozo.

- Oh,Perry ¿que te ocurrio? Espera aqui.

Vanessa salio de la habitacion. Perry se dedico a observar la habitacion de Vanessa. Era algo oscura y siniestra,probablemente por su estilo gotico. Pronto ella volvio con un botiquin de primeros auxilios.

- Ven aqui,acercate.- Vanessa puso a Perry en su regazo y se dispuso a quitarle la tapa al frasco del desinfectante- Esto puede dolerte un poquito,pero te ayudara.

Vanessa tomo un algodon y lo coloco sobre la herida de Perry. El ornitorrinco puso una mueca de dolor. El ardor era insoportable. Inconsientemente comenzo a dar patadas y chillidos.

- Perry,tranquilo. Se que duele,pero tengo que desinfectarte eso. Si no lo hago, en un futuro podria arderte el doble de fuerte si entra una bacteria.

Perry se tranquilizo un poco. Dejo que Vanessa lo desinfectara y le vendara el brazo. Aun asi le dolia moverlo.

- Lo mejor sera que no hagas muchos esfuerzos por ahora con ese brazo. Aun esta sensible.

Perry hizo una leve inclinacion de la cabeza,muestra de su agradecimiento.

- De nada,Perry. Aun asi no me explicas que haces en mi casa. ¿acaso sabes algo de lo que le ocurrio a papa?

_¿Vanessa ya sabia de eso? bueno,era probable. Es la hija de Doofenshmirtz. Por lo menos me ahorrare unas cuantas explicaciones._

Perry asintio. Incico un lapiz y un papel que habia cerca de un escritorio. Habia aprendido a escribir y dibujar durante su estancia en la agencia. Le era muy util cuando estaba en las aburridas reuniones de monograma y se dedicaba a hacer caricaturas de su jefe.

- Toma,aqui esta - Vanessa le entrego los materiales solicitados.

(**Nota:** a partir de ahora,lo que escriba Perry aparecera en cursiva hasta que se indique lo contrario)

- y bien ¿que tienes que decir?

_Yo estuve en el momento del accidente, algo exploto en la calle. Al parecer fue en la base del edificio,porque al rato se derrumbo por completo._

_- _¿enserio eso paso? ¿que mas sabes?

_Lo unico que se es que todo se cayo y encontre a Doofenshmirtz debajo de unos escombros. Desconozco si esta vivo o muerto ¿tu tienes alguna informacion?_

_- _Pues...no. Lo unico que se es que estuvo en un hospital el dia de ayer. Lo se porque en el periodico aparecio algo sobre una explosion en el edificio de mi padre. Solo se dice que llevaron al dueño del departamento superior al hospital por heridas graves.

_¿y van a investigar sobre el asunto?_

- No. Aparecia como un caso aislado y al no tener pistas,cerraron el caso.- Vanessa lo dijo con un dejo de tristeza. A ella tambien le preocupaba quien podria estar detras de todo esto. Claramente porque Doofenshmirtz era su padre.

_Yo quiero investigar que paso alli. Pero necesito un lugar por donde comenzar ¿tu padre tenia algun rival peligroso que lo quisiera muerto?_

- Que yo sepa...no. Tu eres el unico con quien mi padre se juntaba. Y no creo que tu hubieras planeado eso ¿verdad?

_¡Claro que no! ¡yo no deseo la muerte para nadie!_

_- _Ok,era solo una pregunta. No pienses que te creo sospechoso - Vanessa lo dijo con preocupacion. No era su intencion ofender a Perry. - Pero puedo intentar ayudarte si lo necesitas. Estoy a tu dispocicion.

_Ok,gracias Vanessa,pero tengo un pequeño problema. La OWCA me tomo como agente renegado y me buscan para arrestarme ¿que puedo hacer?_

_- _Puedes quedarte aqui en mi casa si asi lo deseas. Puedes dormir debajo de mi cama y asi mama no te descubrira. ¿Porque te tomaron como agente renegado?

_No estoy seguro,pero ahora que lo pienso tambien yo actue mal. No debi haberle echo un gesto grosero a mi jefe,fue una falta de respeto ¡Pero tenia tanta rabia hacia el! Me queria separar de mi familia y ademas trato de idiota a Doofenshmirtz. Se que la gente lo considera tonto, pero no es razon para insultar asi._

- Lo se, Perry. Mucha gente trata de tonto a mi padre. Pero creo que tu tenias toda la razon. Pero ¿porque te importa tanto lo que le paso a mi papa?

_Es que...es algo dificil de explicar. Creo que no eramos solo enemigos. Creo que eramos algo que se podria llamar ¿"eneamigos"?_

_- ¿"_eneamigos"?¿como es eso?

_Lo que pasa es que nos odiabamos,lo se. Pero habia algo cercano a una amistad que hacia que estuviera con Doofenshmirtz la mayor parte del tiempo. Muchos agentes me decian que lo dejara y cambiara de territorio pero algo en mi interior me decia que no lo podia dejar solo. Que yo era su unico amigo de verdad._

_- _Perry,lo que me estas diciendo es algo muy adorable de tu parte.

_Ya se que va a sonar cursi,pero yo tambien lo considero como un buen amigo._

_- Es_ta bien, Perry. Ya me has contado suficiente por hoy. Creo que ya es hora de dormir.

(**Nota: **a partir de ahora, ya no hay mas escritos de Perry por ahora)

Vanessa saco unos periodicos viejos de un cajon.

- Toma Perry. Ponlos en el suelo debajo de la cama y acuestate encima. Si quieres quedate con la libreta y el lapiz.

Perry volvio a asentir. Comezo a armar su improvisada cama. Guardo los materiales debajo de su gorro.

- Buenas noches, Perry.

- Crrr...

En el momento que Perry se acosto sobre los diarios vio una noticia que le ilumino la mente. Era una idea loca,pero podria ser un sospechoso.

* * *

**Me demore un poco en traer el capitulo,pero aqui esta.**

**¿quien seria el personaje que vio en la noticia?**

**Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo de este fic.**

**Queria mandarles un cordial saludo a:**

**july4427:S**e que la actitud de Monograma no fue la mejor,pero sera importante para esta historia

**Taniushka:** Ya se,pobre Perry. Pero pronto las cosas empezaran a mejorar para el.

**lord clerigo: **Ya ves que visitar a Vanessa ayudo un poco a Perry. La participacion de "Monoceja" sera importante mas adelante.

**tsukimine12:** ¿Algo a P&F? no se me habia ocurrido. Vere si lo puedo incluir en algun capitulos mas adelante.

**ez115fic: **Ya veras que Perry encontro una pista. No muy convincente pero ya tiene donde comenzar.

**Napo-1:** Ya ves que Vanessa ayudo un poco a Perry,si no fuera por los viejos periodicos, Perry no tendria donde buscar.

**Amary22:** Ya veraz que a Perry le comenzara a ir mejor. No todo sera desgracia para el pobre.


	4. Capitulo 4:1er sospechoso

****

Ya vamos en el capitulo 4.(actualize rapido esta vez )

**Perry ya tiene donde empezar a buscar porque,como vimos en el capitulo anterior,encontro algo que le dio una idea en un viejo diario. **

**Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, ellos son de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "swampy" Marsh.**

**Nota: Ya que Perry el ornitorrinco no habla, sus pensamientos están escritos en cursiva.**

* * *

**- **Perry, despierta. Ya es de dia.- Vanessa se asomo debajo de la cama para despertar a Perry.- Te traje algo de comida.

- Crrr...- Perry tenia sueño. No habia soñado nada,pero no habia dormido la mitad de la noche. Ese lugar no se compararia jamas con su cama antigua. Aun asi comenzo a despertar de a poco.

Vanessa acaricio a Perry y lo tomo en brazos. Lo sento sobre su cama.

- Mama a salido a trabajar. No hay problema de que estes aqui un rato.¿como esta la herida de tu brazo?.-Vanessa observo el vendaje detenidamente.-Creo que ya se esta curando.

Perry se miro la herida y movio su brazo. La verdad ya no le dolia mucho como ayer. Vanessa coloco un plato de comida frente a el. Eran cereales integrales y un poco de leche.

- No sabia que traerte,por eso he tomado lo primero que encontre.

A Perry no le importaba mucho. Tenia hambre y ademas estaba acostumbrado a comer "comida humana". Phineas se la lanzaba al suelo cuando tenia 5 años. El se la comio contento.

- Que bueno que te guste. Y bien ¿que piensas hacer?

Perry nunca creyo que Vanessa estuviera tan interesada en su tarea. Aun asi saco la libreta y el lapiz.

(**volvemos nuevamente a las notas de Perry en cursiva)**

_Pues se que sonara tonto,pero...¿nunca has sabido algo sospechoso de un pariente tuyo?_

_- ¿_Pariente mio? No se de que hablas.

_Mira esto. Lo encontre en los diarios viejos que me pasaste. Aparece la noticia de Roger Doofenshmirtz._

_P_erry levanto el diario y le mostro la nota que hablaba sobre que Roger habia sido elegido alcalde.

- No comprendo¿que pasa con eso?

_Cuando vi su imagen se me ilumino la mente ¿que pasaria si el tuviera alguna relacion con lo que ocurrio?_

_- N_o lo creo. A mi me cae bien el tio Roger.

_Si pero a tu padre no. ¿Que pasaria si por las "maldades" de Heinz,Roger pensara que eso podria arruinar su reputacion de alcalde y decidiera terminar con eso de una vez por todas?_

_- N_o lo se,no suena muy cuerdo de su parte. El no hace maldades como papa.

_Pero siempre hay una primera vez¿me equivoco?_

_- Ta_lvez,pero...¿no seria mejor interrogarlo primero antes de juzgar?

_Esa es mi idea. Pienso partir ahora mismo._

- Bueno,como quieras. Pero ten cuidado. Tu sabes que siempre estare a tu disposicion.

_Gracias, Vanessa. Pero no quiero involucrarte mucho, no quiero que corras peligro. No sabemos a que nos enfrentamos._

_- L_o se. Pero aun asi la ayuda nunca esta de mas ¿verdad? Que tengas mucha suerte.- Vanessa le dio un abrazo de despedida.- Vuelve pronto.

_Ok._

_**(t**_**erminan por ahora las notas de Perry)**

* * *

Perry se subio a su vehiculo y se dirigio a la alcaldia. Trataba de evitar cualquier animal que pasara cerca,por temor a que Monograma aun no hubiera levantado la orden de captura,que era lo mas probable.

Pronto se diviso el techo del lugar. Perry escondio su aparado volador en la copa de un arbol y bajo por el tronco. En la puerta habian dos musculosos guardias. No tenian cara de ser muy inteligentes.

- Crrr...

- Oye,Bob. Mira,un animal extraño ¿que sera?

- No lo se, Joe.¿sera un pato?

- Yo creo que es un castor ¡mira su cola!

- No idiota ¿que no ves que es un pato? Se nota en su pico.

- Pero la cola es muy notoria ¿que no lo ves?

- Claro que lo veo,pero podria ser una malformacion. Lo mas importante es su cara. Ademas ¿como explicas las patas palmeadas?

- Podrian ser tambien una malformacion,tonto.

Perry los dejo discutiendo solos y aprovecho la distraccion para entrar. Nunca creyo encontrarse con un par tan inutil. Aun se escuchaban sus discusiones:

- ¡mira idiota,lo dejaste entrar!

- ¿idiota yo?¡tu eras el que discutia todo el rato!

Perry sigui caminando. Por suerte ya habia estado alli una vez,cuando Phineas y Ferb construyeron el traje del "Halcon". Gracias a eso,pillo la puerta del alcalde rapidamente. Perry entro.

- ¿Quien anda alli?- Roger estaba mirando por la ventana - ¿acaso es mi novia? Es muy temprano para que venga.

- Crrr...

- ¿quien dejo entrar a ese pato? No se permiten animales aqui.

Perry se levanto en dos patas y se puso su sombrero. Saco la placa de la OWCA(que aun conservaba) y se la mostro a Roger.

- Genial,un animal entrenado. Yo no lo pedi.- Dijo Roger con molestia.

Perry miro a Roger ¿acaso se hacia el tonto o lo era en verdad?

- No me mires asi,patito. Yo soy el hombre mas guapo y bello del area limitrofe. Ademas de ser el mas inteligente,a asi que deja de mirarme como si fuera un tonto.

Perry odiaba cuando las personas alardeaban sobre si mismas. Por eso no le caia nada de bien el tal Roger.

Perry acerco mas su placa de agente,para que Roger la viera claramente.

- ¿OWCA?¿me hablas de ese negocio donde entrenan animales de circo? No me digas que te fugaste de alli, patito.

_¿Animales de circo? pero que se cree este. Seguro el no sobreviviria al entrenamiento basico ni un minuto. Ademas no soporto que me llame "patito"_

_P_erry saco su libreta y su lapiz. Era hora de interrogar.

(**Ya saben que significa lo de las cursivas cuando Perry saca la libreta)**

_Primero,no soy un patito,segundo,vengo de una organizacion secreta de entrenamiento militar animal. Si no fuera por nosotros,su seguridad seria horrible sin contar a esos guardias inutiles que contrato._

_- O_ye,no era para que te enojaras ¿si no eres un patito que eres?

_Un ornitorrinco..._

- ¿Un ornito...que? esos animales no existen. Mi tonto hermano Heinz una vez me hablo de un "ornitorrinco agente secreto" seguro tu tambien estas delirando..."patito".

_¡que no soy un patito!_

_- L_o que sea. No me importa ¿sabes? estoy ocupado.

_No me interesa si estas ocupado o no ¿como sabes algo sobre la OWCA?_

_- Lo _unico que se es que parte del financiamiento de la alcaldia se destina para la tal "OWCA". Es una perdida de dinero,si me lo preguntas.

_Pero no te lo pregunte¿que sabes sobre lo que le a ocurrido a tu hermano estos ultimos dias?_

_- L_a verdad...no se nada. Y tampoco me importa lo que haga ese chiflado. Por culpa de el y sus ridiculas maquinas,el consumo de la energia de la cuidad se disparo y ahora el gobierno nacional nos quiere multar por ello.

_Es que curiosamente hace no mucho le ocurrio un accidente,del cual se desconoce su estado actual de salud, y crei que talvez tu sepas algo sobre eso, "señor alcalde"_

_- ¿_Que insinuas? ¿que yo lo mate? Te lo digo patito,estas loco.

_No me importa si crees que estoy loco o no. Solo te digo que no me fio de ti. Curiosamente llega una multa,segun tu por culpa de Heinz, y luego lo atacan. ¿No te parece sospechoso?_

_- L_a verdad...no. Mi ridiculo hermano se metia con cualquier tipo loco iguales que el.

_A si que no sabes nada...¿seguro que me dices la verdad?Estoy acostumbrado a tratar con politicos mentirosos._

_- O_ye...¿como que politicos mentirosos? Yo cumplo todas mis promesas.

_Si...claro._

_- ¡E_sto ya es una insolencia! ¡fuera de aqui!

Perry ya estaba guardando su libreta cuando alguien toca la puerta. Entro una mujer rubia de ojos claros. No tenia pinta de ser muy listilla.

- Hola Roger.- Su voz era bastante...¿sensual?- ¿Vamos a salir o no?

- Si claro, Mary. Es que tuve una interrupcion.

- ¡mira,un castor!-dijo señalando a Perry

- No querida,es un pato.

- Nunca habia visto uno como ese.

- Yo tampoco.¿a donde vamos? Toda la semana hemos salido a lugares distintos.

- Vamos al cine ¿te parece?

- Esta bien,vamos. Te traje un regalito.- Roger le entrego un pequeño paquete. Mary lo abrio y saco unos lentes de sol. Se los puso.

- ¡Ah! ¡Me he quedado ciega!

Perry solo se reia de la situacion. La tal novia de Roger era una idiota total.

- No querida,son oscuros.- Roger se los quito.

- Me has curado la ceguera¡te amo!-Se lanzo a darle un abrazo

- Si,yo tambien.¿partimos?

Perry ya iba saliendo. Mary paso a su lado y lo corrio con la punta de su zapato.

- ¿como permites que entren estos asquerosos animales?- Lo dijo con un tono de desprecio total.

- No lo se,los guardias deben haber sido.- Dijo Roger con la misma expresion. Tomo a Perry con asco y lo lanzo por la ventana.

El onritorrinco salio volando por la ventana. Cayo al suelo dolorosamente. Lo habian lanzado de un 3er piso. Se sento a pensar un poco ¿que habia sacado de todo eso?

_Que Roger se junta con rubias tontas,eso es seguro,ademas de eso,que Roger al parecer no tuvo nada que ver. Segun dijo su novia,han salido juntos toda la semana. Roger no tendria muchas oportunidades de poner una bomba y llegar con su novia sin ser visto por nadie,ademas de llegar limpio. Y ahora que lo pienso,si hubiera atacado a Heinz,eso no hubiera evitado pagar la multa. Roger no habia sido el autor del accidente,por lo menos por ahora._

_Genial,estoy exactamente igual a como comenze. Sin pistas y sin saber por donde partir._

_P_erry comenzo a caminar por la calle. Volveria a la casa de Vanessa a ver si ella podria ayudarlo otro poco. Aun asi,dudaba de eso.

Pronto su reloj-comunicador comenzo a sonar.¿Monograma lo estaba llamando?

Perry contesto. Una voz muy familiar le hablo:

- ¿Agente P? Oye,yo creo tener algo que puede interesarte para tu busqueda. Reunete conmigo en la estacion del subterraneo principal.

No era la voz de Monograma,pero alguien de la agencia estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo.

* * *

**¿Quien habra llamado a Perry?¿y que pista tendra?**

**Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo de este fabuloso fic.**

**Queria mandarles saludos a:MadHatterKedsal(Ya vez que actualize rapido) lord clerigo(La noticia en si no lo ayudo mucho,pero por lo menos puede comenzar a descartar sospechosos)ez115fic(¿era correcta tu especulacion?pronto me lo dices)juli4427(si,Vanessa ayudo a Perry a desahogarse un poco)Napo-1(no te preocupes,que aqui esta el capitulo) y a Tsukimine12(no te preocupes aun,que para hayar al sospechoso falta un poco)**

**Gracias a todos ellos, sin ellos esta historia se escribiria sin motivacion. Que tengan buen dia!**


	5. Capitulo 5:Una ayudita

****

Antes de comenzar,aqui nombro sucesos ocurridos en el episodio "Oh,ahi estas Perry". Les recomiendo que lo vean antes de seguir si no lo vieron,o no entenderan mucho.

Como vimos en el capitulo anterior,alguien llamo a Perry.¿Quien sera?

**Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, ellos son de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "swampy" Marsh.**

**Nota: Ya que Perry el ornitorrinco no habla, sus pensamientos están escritos en cursiva,Excepto cuando saca su block de notas.**

* * *

Alguien lo habia llamado,eso era seguro. Perry reconocio inmediatamente esa voz. Aun asi no estaba muy confiado.¿porque lo ayudaba?¿habria razon o seria solo una trampa para capturarlo? Solo habia una forma de averiguarlo. Iria a la reunion.

Perry tomo su vehiculo y partio. Nuevamente fue con mucho cuidado de no llamar la atencion. Un ornitorrinco manejando una especie de auto volador no era algo muy habitual. Llego cerca de la estacion del subterraneo y se estaciono. Fue caminando como "ornitorrinco no pensante". Espero al lado de la entrada.

- Agente P,aqui

Un hombre de estatura media le hablaba desde detras de un arbol. La verdad es que tenia la medida de un adolescente y tenia la voz de uno:era Carl

Perry se acerco cautelosamente. A pesar de que era alguien conocido,aun no tenia la confianza total. Pronto se sento cerca de los pies del chico.

- Hola,agente P. Es un gusto volver a verte y saber que estas bien. Ven aqui

Perry lo miro con desconfianza.

- Agente P,se que no debes tenerme mucha confianza,pero te digo que solo quiero ayudarte. Si vienes y confias,te explicare mejor. Este es un sitio peligroso.

Perry se levanto. Lo seguiria. No sacaba nada con negarse. Talvez Carl tenga informacion interesante.

Pronto llegaron a un callejon. Habia una puerta, Carl la abrio.

- Ven,pasa.

Era un lugar pequeño con una escalera. Al parecer,era la bodega de un edificio.

- Es un departamento que arrende hace poco. Puedes entrar sin problemas.- Dijo Carl mientras subia e invitaba al ornitorrinco a llegaron a una segunda puerta y Carl entro. Era un modesto departamento de una habitacion,una pequeña cocina y un living-comedor,ademas de un baño. Perry entro.

Perry saco su libreta,tenia muchas preguntas.

_¿Porque me ayudas?_

_- _Sabia que me preguntarias eso. Es una explicacion un poco larga.- Carl se sento en uno de los sillones del lugar.- Todo comenzo el dia en que te nombraron "Agente Renegado". Me di cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Revise la camara que hay en tu guarida y observe cada una de tus acciones de ese momento. Me di cuenta de que estabas muy molesto con Monograma porque te queria separar de tu familia,y ademas insulto a tu enemigo,al cual se que estimas mucho. Supe de inmediato que habian tocado un "punto debil" de tus sentimientos. Desde ese dia e incluso antes note un comportamiento raro en el. Andaba mas gruñon de lo habitual y andaba nervioso. Supe que el habia cometido un error al renegarte,pero el no parecia para nada arrepentido. Intente hablar con el,pero solo me respondia con gritos. Pronto me aburri de el y me escape. El no lo sabe,pero saque algunos archivos de la OWCA que talvez te ayuden con tu cometido. Toma.

Perry tomo una carpeta con papeles.

- Son informes de enemigos que se han fugado de la carcel de la organizacion. Alli hay algunos a los cuales hay que prestarles mucha atencion.

Perry hojeo los papeles y vio un nombre conocido: El regurgitador. Habia escapado misteriosamente de prision.

- Como puedes ver,escapo de la carcel. No sabemos su actual paradero,pero como recordaras, Doofenshmirtz ayudo mucho esa vez para meterlo en la carcel. De echo,fue su culpa. He estado pensando que el pueda haber buscado venganza contra el. Ya sabes que era un enemigo de amenaza mayor,tenia el valor de poner bombas en el edificio de Doof.

_Puede ser,nunca pense el el como un potencial sospechoso,incluso,me olvide que existia._

- Lo se,pero nunca deben escaparse esos detalles.¿Porque no intentas buscarlo?

_Sera dificil,pero podria intentarlo._

_- _Deberias comenzar por su escondite base,ya sabes. Donde te enviaron la ultima vez.

_Se donde esta su guarida,pero no estoy muy seguro de esto._

_- P_erry,debemos agotar todas las posibilidades. Yo tambien quiero saber que es lo que le paso a Doofenshmirtz.

_¿Te interesa esto? Yo crei que solo a mi me importaba._

_- _Claro que no. Digamos que Doof no me caia tan mal. Ademas me gusta mucho la relacion que tenias con el y la dispocicion que muestras para resolver esto. Estoy de tu lado.

_Gracias Carl,agradesco mucho tu ayuda. _

_- _De nada. Si necesitas algo,solo pidemelo. Se demoraran un poco en saber que entre en los archivos secretos de la agencia.

Perry guardo su libreta. Volveria a la casa de Vanessa y se pondria a buscar al Regurgitador. No lo veia como un sospechoso,pero tal como dijo Carl,hay que agotar todas las posibilidades.

Carl acompaño a Perry hasta su vehiculo.

- Suerte agente P. Cuidado con los animales de la OWCA.

Perry comenzo a echar a andar el motor,pero de pronto se le ocurrieron unas ultimas preguntas. Saco su libreta rapidamente.

_¿No sabes algo sobre Doofenshmirtz? ¿esta vivo?_

- No tengo idea,agente P. Si supiera algo,te lo hubiera dicho inmediatamente.

¿_Y como esta mi familia,Phineas,Ferb y Candace.?_

_- _Bueno...pues...Mejor hablamos sobre eso despues. Debes irte rapido.

_Pero me prometes que luego me dices¿de acuerdo?_

_- _Claro,claro. Ahora vete. Que los animales de la agencia sospechan de mi,y no se si me vigilan.

Perry asintio y se fue. ¿Porque Carl se mostro asi cuando le pregunto por sus amigos?

- Adios,Perry.¡mucha suerte!- Perry ya se habia alejado lo suficiente. Carl dijo con tristeza para si- Si supieras lo que ha ocurrido en tu ausencia tu corazon quedaria destrozado, Perry. Mejor que lo sepas cuando estes preparado.

* * *

**¿que sera lo que Carl sabe sobre P&F que no quiere decirle a Perry?**

**¿podra encontrar lo que busca encontrando al Regurgitador?**

**Veanlo en el proximo capitulo de su fic favorito!Hasta la proxima actualizacion.**

**Como despedida le mando un saludo a:**

**juli4427(que bueno que te reiste un poco con el otro capitulo,no todo tenia porque ser solo tragedia)SaraKem(si era Carl,era un poco evidente)ez115fic (faltan pistas,pero Perry ya esta descartando posibles sospechosos)taniushka(era Carl. Era un poco obvio)napo-1(si amigo,me gusta el misterio jeje)**

**¡Hasta la proxima!**


	6. Capitulo 6:2do sospechoso

**Vaya,me sorprende la cantidad de reviews. Gracias a todos!**

**intento actualizar lo mas rapido que puedo,no me gusta dejarlos con tantas dudas al final de cada capitulo. por eso esta,para todos ustedes...**

**¡el esperado capitulo 6!**

**Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, ellos son de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "swampy" Marsh.**

**Nota: Ya que Perry el ornitorrinco no habla, sus pensamientos están escritos en cursiva,Excepto cuando saca su libreta.**

* * *

**- **¿Perry,ya volviste tan pronto? Crei que volverias despues de almuerzo.

- Crrr...

Vanessa creia que Perry volveria mas tarde. No le habia preparado nada de comer.

- Lo siento,Perry. Te preparare algo para que almuerzes.

Perry asintio. La verdad es que el tambien habia previsto volver mas tarde. Y eso que habia parado a conversar con Carl.

Pronto Vanessa volvio con un poco de comida. Le trajo verduras. Perry las miro con una extraña expresion en su cara.

- No sabia que darte. Solo prepare lo primero que encontre el el regrigerador. Comelas,no creo que te hagan mal. Y bien...¿como te fue?¿averiguaste algo?

Perry termino de comer la ensalada y miro a Vanessa. Saco su libreta y su lapiz y comenzo a escribir:

_Al parecer Roger no tuvo nada que ver con lo ocurrido. Un viejo amigo me dijo que talvez un tal "Regurgitador" podria ser un posible sospechoso. Tu no lo conoces,pero yo si. El era un enemigo de amenaza mayor y gracias a que tu padre instalo y presiono el boton de autodestruccion,su guarida exploto y el salio volando hasta prision. Mi amigo me dijo que escapo hace no mucho y se desconoce su actual paradero. Talvez halla reconstruido su base en el antiguo lugar de la otra,por eso yo voy a ir a revisar. Para ver si encuentro algo util._

_- G_enial,vamos

_Lo siento Vanessa. Quiero hacer esto solo. Podrias correr peligro. No quiero que a alguien que estimo tanto le ocurra algo malo._

_- _Pero...yo soy valiente. Ya no soy una niña pequeña. No correre peligro.

_Eso es lo que uno cree hasta que esta en un peligro real._

_- S_i,pero...

_Le prometi a Doofenshmirtz que no te pasaria nada malo. Que te protegeria y te cuidaria. No pienso exponerte asi al peligro._

_- B_ueno...como quieras.- Vanessa sonaba bastante decepcionada.

_No es que no te considere valiente o madura. Es solo que prometi algo,y pienso cumplirlo aunque mi vida dependa de ello._

_- _Esta bien. Si es una promesa debes cumplirla. ¿piensas partir ahora?

_Si,no hay tiempo para descanzos. Me voy ahora._

- Pero..¡Perry,debes descanzar! No has dormido bien y ya averiguaste suficiente por hoy.

_Nunca es suficienrte hasta que encuentre al culpable._

_Y_ diciendo esto, Perry salto por la ventana y tomo su vehiculo. Fueron largas horas de viaje,pero no se detendria hasta llegar a su destino. Talvez alli estaria la respuesta de todo este crimen.

* * *

Alli estaba,la guarida del Regurgitador. Un poco tonto de su parte reconstruirla en el mismo sitio de la otra,pero de seguro el debia de estar ahi planeando algo. Perry se estaciono cerca y entro. Estaba ese ascensor nuevamente y toda la guarida era exactamente identica a la anterior. Pronto se encontro con el boton que decia "no oprimir". Perry lo pulso y cayo por ese sistema de tubos. Por suerte habia una almohada para amortiguar el golpe.

El Regurgitador estaba cerca. En una mesa estaba terminando alguno que otro plan diabolico.

- Que fue ese ruido?- Pregunto con su atronadora voz.

- Crrrr...

- ¡Eres tu otra de nuevo!¡juro que cuando te agarre,me vengare por lo que hiciste aqui la ultima vez!

Perry nunca creyo que ese tipo le tendria tanto rencor. Otra razon mas para considerarlo sospechoso. Cuando termino de pensar esto,salio corriendo lo mas rapido que pudo.

- ¡Ven aqui,pequeño demonio!

Perry llevaba ya un buen rato corriendo en circulos. Pronto el Regurgitador comenzo a cansarse y decidio darle un puñetazo a Perry. Le dio en la cara. Perry cayo al suelo.

- Hasta aqui llegaste, animalejo.

El Regurgutador se lanzo contra Perry,pero este se dio una vuelta en el suelo,haciendo que el Regurgitador se diera un fuerte golpe contra el piso. La fuerza con la que se habia lanzado hizo que quedara inconsiente. Perry aprovecho esa oportunidad para tomar una cuerda de la mesa y amarrarlo. Espero a que despertara para poder interrogarlo.

* * *

- ¿Eh?¿que significa esto?- El Regurgitador habia despertado. Al parecer le sorprendio encontrarse vencido tan facilmente.

Perry aparecio de pie frente a el. Saco de su sombrero la libreta y el lapiz. Comenzaba la sesion de preguntas.

_Perdon que haya tenido que tomar la desision de amarrarlo,pero usted no quiso cooperar con el interrogatorio. Comenzemos con las preguntas:_

_¿que sabes de lo que le ha ocurrido al Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz?_

_- _¿Ese tipo?¡yo no se nada sobre el! Lo unico que se es que era un loco lunatico de Danville.¿para eso vienes a molestarme?

_Digamos que si y que no. Tengo otras dudas sobre ti, Regurgitador._

_- _Vamos,preguntame,que no tengo todo el bendito dia.

_Como y porque escapaste de la carcel de la OWCA_

_- ¡_Eso es secreto,nunca te lo dire!

Perry tomo al Regurgitador del cuello de la camisa

_Si no me dices,sufriras las consecuencias. Recuerda que ahora estas a mi merced._

_- _Ok,te contare un poco,pero ni se te ocurra atacarme,o te las vas a ver conmigo.

El Regurgitador se aclaro la garganta. Comenzaria con su relato:

- Veraz,cuando estaba encerrado en ese horrible sitio,crei que no habrian esperanzas de salir. Intente muchas veces de escapar,pero siempre fallaba. Pronto me senti derrotado. Pero vino el...el vino a sacarme a cambio de un pequeño favorcito. Fue muy simple. No era mucho pedir.

_¿Quien te saco y porque?_

_- N_o te dire quien fue...ya que te gusta tanto jugar al detective. Solo te contare que me pidio que le construyera una bomba que tuviera la magnitud de destruir un edificio en unos pocos minutos. Era un trato simple. Le dije que lo haria. Pronto el me ayudo a escapar. No fue dificil.

_¿Ese hombre te dijo para que queria las bombas?_

_- _No,no le quise pedir explicaciones. Solo cerramos el trato,le entrege lo que me pidio y eso fue todo¿te quedo claro?

_No mucho. Aun no confio plenamente en tu relato ¿seguro que no diras quien era ese hombre misterioso?_

_- _Es que...no fue solo uno. Digamos que primero el que me saco de prision me pidio las bombas y despues...vino otro mas pequeño a pedirme lo mismo. No se si tendran relacion,pero yo solo las entrege.

_¿Uno mas pequeño? ¿a que te refieres?_

- No se,venia muy tapado. Solo se que no tenia el tamaño de un humano. ¿ahora me dejaras tranquilo?.- El Regurgutador comenzo a levantarse. Con su fuerza estaba rompiendo la cuerda que lo amarraba. Perry al ver la furia en su rostro,decidio huir antes de que ese maniatico lo matara.

Cuando Perry se fue,una voz hablo desde las sombras:

- Te dije que si venia,no debias darle tanta informacion¿acaso no entiendes el español?

- Lo siento,pero ese ornitorrinco me estaba amenazando,y yo estaba amarrado,y...

- ¡Ya callate! Cuando descubra lo de su familia,estara tan ocupado en eso que podremos terminar nuestro planes en paz.

- Eso espero,es perseverante el animalito.

- o demasiado estupido como para entender la situacion.

* * *

**¿quien sera el hombre misterioso que libero al Regurgitador?**

**¿quien sera el que le habla desde las sombras?**

**¿y quien sera el "ser mas pequeño" que consiguio bombas con el Regurgitador?**

**y lo mas importante¿que le a ocurrido a P&F?**

**No se pierdan la respuestas a estas preguntas en los proximos caitulos de...**

**Perry el onritorrinco:La investigacion.**

**Antes,los habituales saludos a...**

**ez115fic(Espero que este capitulo te haya dado mas suposiciones para resolver el misterio)Taniushka(son muchas preguntas,pero a partir del proximo capitulo comenzaran a aclararse de a poco)juli4427(¿ya habias pensado el el Regurgutador? como te daras cuenta,el tuvo algo que ver con lo ocurrido)Napo-1(Pronto sabras lo que le ocurrio a la familia,paciencia)lord clerigo(¿el culpable segun tu es otro?veamos si es correcto lo que piensas)tsukimine12(no importa si no pudiste dejar review. Pronto sabras lo de P&F. Creo que talvez en el proximo capitulo Perry lo sepa).**

**Nos vemos hasta la proxima.**


	7. capitulo 7:Raptado

**Este capitulo me salio muy corto,espero que lo disfruten igual.**

**Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, ellos son de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "swampy" Marsh.**

**Nota: Ya que Perry el ornitorrinco no habla, sus pensamientos están escritos en cursiva,excepto cuando saca su libreta.**

* * *

El Regurgitado estaba en parte involucrado. Alguien le habia pedido una bomba para destruir el edificio de Doofenshmirtz,pero...¿alguien mas pequeño vino tambien a pedirle cosas a el? Eso no concordaba con lo poco que habia averiguado. ¿quien seria ese pequeño ser?¿porque lo habian echo?¿estarian relacionados de alguna forma?

Eran muchas preguntas. Perry estuvo pensando en ellas todo el viaje. ¿como?¿cuando? ¿y porque?. Le dolia la cabeza ya de tanto darle vueltas ¿y si simplemente se rendia y dejaba todo como estaba?.No podia. No dejaria que algo asi quedara como estaba. Alguien habia atacado a Doofenshmirtz y Perry se prometio a si mismo encontrar al culpable y si es posible,capturarlo. pero era tan dificil. Mientras mas averiguaba,mas preguntas surgian y lo poco que lograba investigar,casi no le daba pistas. Habian momentos en que sinceramente queria dejar todo esto y volver con Phineas y Ferb.

¿Phineas y Ferb? Casi les habia olvidado¿como estarian?¿lo extrañarian?¿habrian conseguido otra mascota o lo estarian buscando?

Perry estaba pensando en todo esto cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba sobrevolando el patio de los chicos. Pasaria a verlos. No se dejaria ver por temor a que talvez Phineas y Ferb se emocionaran mucho al verlo y corrieran felices a buscarlo,y luego el tendria que irse de nuevo. No soportaria ver las caras de los niños cuando descubran que desaparecio dias para pasar 5 minutos y luego volver a irse. Creerian que Perry se aburria en esa casa,y talvez consiguieran otra mascota.

¿que estaba pensando? Phineas y Ferb no son de ese tipo de niños,pero...¿que pasa si lo fueran?. Iria a verlos. Tendria cuidado eso si,de que lo vieran. Estaciono el vehiculo detras de un contenedor de basura y camino con cuidado hacia su casa.

Paso cerca del arbol y se escondio detras. Esperaba oir la tipica frase de Phineas:Oye,Ferb¡ya se que vamos a hacer hoy! Pero esta no se oia en ningun lado.

_¿Talves decidieron levantarse tarde? Pero ellos nunca despiertan tarde. Siempre estaban dispuestos desde las primeras horas para comenzar a planear. Esto no es normal._

_P_erry se acerco un poco mas a su casa. Parecia estar vacia. No habia nadie. No estaba ni siquiera Candace hablando con Stacy o invitando a Jeremy a salir al cine. La familia entera habia desaparecido.

_¿estaran el el patio de al frente?_

Perry camino alrededor de toda la casa. No estaban en el otro patio.

_¿donde estan?_

_P_erry se metio por una ventana. Reviso con mucho cuidado el interior. Fue a la cocina,al baño,a las habitaciones y al resto de la casa,pero no habia nadie.¿donde estaba la familia Flynn-Fletcher?

Perry se empezo a preocupar. Talvez les habia pasado algo. Talvez estuvieran en el hospital. Talvez lo estarian buscando¿quien sabe?

El ornitorrinco no lo sabia,pero alguien lo vigilaba. Muy cerca,detras del arbol donde tan solo unos momentos atras el habia estado oculto. La sombra seguia cada uno de sus movimientos y los registraba en una libreta. Pronto su celular vibro y el contesto:

- Si,ya esta en su casa¿lo hago ahora?

- Apenas tengas la menor oportunidad

El misterioso sujeto corto la llamada y se acerco lentamente a la casa. Perry salia por la puerta con cara de preocupacion. El extraño ser le disparo un dardo.

_¿que es esto?_

_P_ronto el dardo comenzo a hacer efecto. Perry empezo a marearse de a poco y finalmente cayo al suelo. Lo ultimo que alcanzo a ver fue a una pequeña figura al frente de el que lo tomaba del cuello.

_No puedo creerlo...¿tu otra vez?..._

_P_erry definitivamente se durmio,aun con la imagen del que le disparo en su mente.¿adonde lo llevarian y porque? eso solo lo sabria al momento de despertar.

* * *

**¡Se han raptado a Perry!**

**En el proximo capitulo se resolveran las grandes cantidades de incognitas que seguramente deben tener.**

**Ahora el infaltable saludo a:**

**DinkyLinkyGirl(Tienes toda la razon,estan involucradas personas de las cuales Perry jamas dudaria)Taniushka(¿Muertos? eso se sabra en el siguiente capitulo)ez115(estoy segurisimo de que tus especulaciones seran acertadas)juli4427(¿has pensado ya en sospechosos?espero a ver si se confirman tus sospechas)**

**Saludos a todos ellos!**

**Como ultima noticia,debo decir que lamentablemente nos cambiamos de casa,y aun mis padres no deciden si ponen el tv cable y el internet(eso significa no mas P&F!) y eso implica que tardare talvez mas en terminar mi fic. Solo espero que puedan tener paciencia. Intentare actualizar lo antes posible.**


	8. Capitulo 8:Preguntas y Respuestas

**Primero que nada,queria pedirles perdon por no poder actualizar antes,pero estaba cambiandome de casa y estaba sin internet. Ahora que he recuperado mi conexion,aqui les pongo el ansiado capitulo,en donde porfin se revelaran algunas de las preguntas mas intrigantes de esta historia. Si se me paso algun detalle,porfavor me avisan,ya que al lado de mi edificio hacen protestas en la plaza y no me puedo concentrar.**

**Debido a la demora,y como agradecimiento por su paciencia,les traigo una sorpresa...¡capitulo largo!y ademas de eso,se responderan todas las dudas que quedaron en los capitulos anteriores. Eso si,como decia el summary,aqui hay un poco de sangre en este capitulo,pero no es es final. Disfrutenlo.**

**Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen. Ellos son de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "swampy" Marsh.**

**Nota: Ya que Perry el ornitorrinco no habla, sus pensamientos están escritos en cursiva. Excepto cuando saca su libreta.**

**

* * *

**

¿Donde estaba?¿cuantas horas habian pasado desde que se habia dormido?

Habia despertado en un lugar oscuro. Lo ultimo que recordaba era que habia ido a la casa de sus dueños y algo le disparo un dardo tranquilizante y se durmio.

Se levanto. Se acerco a lo que parecia la puerta de una jaula. Saco la cabeza por alli y miro. Oscuridad total,como si estuviera en una bodega,pero a mitad de la noche. Se sentia mareado,le dolia la cabeza. ¿acaso ese seria el final del gran agente P?¿moriria a manos de un asesino al cual ni si quiera le habia visto la cara?

Perry estaba deprimido. Sus dueños habian desaparecido, Doofenshmirtz probablemente estaria muerto y ahora habia sido raptado. Parecia que su suerte iba de mal en peor.

_Parece que Doofenshmirtz tenia razon cuando una vez me dijo que la vida es dura_

Perry estaba pensando en esto cuando de pronto escucho un ruido. Una puerta al fondo del lugar se abrio. La luz se apodero del lugar. Perry estuvo cegado mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz de afuera. Un hombre caminaba lentamente hacia la jaula,acompañado de una figura pequeña.

- Veo que ya despertaste,Agente P

Perry se puso nervioso. Esa persona sabia su nombre de agente,y su voz era muy conocida,demasiado. No podia creer que el estuviera involucrado. Jamas dudaria de el. Siempre creyo que esa persona estaba del lado de los buenos,pero al parecer,ya no.

- Levantate rapido, si no quieres recibir un disparo antes de que sepas porque vas a morir- dijo el Mayor Francis Monograma.

Perry,mas deprimido que nunca,se levanto lentamente. El que creia que talvez lo podria ayudar,resulto ser,al parecer uno de los involucrados en esto. Perry camino cabizbajo y muy despacio. Se paro al lado de Monograma. Estaba al frente de la figura pequeña. No lo podia creer. Ese panda odioso estaba alli. Su antiguo rival se encontraba parado al lado de su antiguo jefe.¿que hacia alli?

_¿Peter el panda?¡maldito ladron de enemigos y mas encima un traidor!_

Perry lo unico que queria era abalanzarse sobre ese oso,pero sabia que no tenia las energias suficientes como para mantener una pelea. Solo se quedo quieto,esperando a ver que pasaria ahora.

- Peter,llevalo al salon principal - Monograma hablo bruscamente.

- ¡A la orden señor!

Peter el panda habia hablado?¿pero como es esto posible? Mas preguntas rondaban en la cabeza de Perry. Ya no habia mas espacio para mas confucion. Peter lo tomo del cuello con brusquedad y lo arrastro hasta afuera. Lo lanzo al piso.

Monograma le puso unas esposas en sus brazos. Lo agarro y lo puso en una especie de mesa.

- Seguro quieres saber porque Peter puede hablar¿verdad? Ahora te lo demostraremos para que puedas preguntar lo sufucuente antes de morir.

Monograma levanto una lona que habia en la esquina y salio al descubierto el traductor de animales de Phineas y Ferb. Perry estaba sorprendido.

- Como puedes ver,aqui tenemos el traductor de tus dueños. Y tal como lo recuerdas,no funciono contigo. Nosotros lo recogimos y lo llevamos a una base para su estudio. Nos dimos cuenta de que funcionaba perfectamente salvo algunos detalles. La lengua del ornitorrinco no es un sonido comun y corriente,es mas dificil de interpretar. La agencia intento perfeccionarlo,pero faltaba algo. Despues del exitoso ataque al edificio "Malvados y asosiados" aprovechamos de recoger algunas de esas basuras de Doof a ver si encontrabamos algo util. Y dimos en el blanco. El "traductor-inador de ballenas" tenia la pieza faltante. Lo desarmamos y le incorporamos esa pieza a este traductor y lo mejoramos. Luego de probarlo con Peter,descubrimos que fue un exito,no solo porque traducia a la perfeccion,si no porque podian hablar nuestro lenguaje con total dominio al momento que ellos quisieran. Ahora,Perry el ornitorrinco,llego la hora de que aclares tus dudas.

Tomaron el traductor de animales y lo acercaron a Perry. Monograma lo tomo y dijo:

- Ahora di algo¡es una orden!

-eee...¿hola?

Perry estaba sorprendido. Nunca se imagino a si mismo hablando. No le gusto mucho su voz,pero eso era lo de menos. Por lo menos estos villanos estaban dispuestos a dejarle preguntar,y talvez podia idear algo para escapar.

- Bien,Ex-Agent P,hemos estado observando todos tus movimientos,gracias a mi excelente espia,Peter el Panda.

- ¿Desde cuando me han estado espiando?

- Desde hace mucho tiempo,Perry- Esta vez Peter el Panda hablo.

- ¿Desde cuando?

- Desde que Monograma te habia reubicado la primera vez donde el Regurgitador. Desde ese dia Monograma me envio a espiarte.

- ¿Porque hacian eso?

Monograma se acerco a Perry. Se puso frente a sus ojos y comenzo a su relato:

-"Hace muchos años,cuando entre a esta agencia,mi sueño era convertirla en la mejor agencia de seguridad nacional. Sabia que seria una tarea dificil,ya que solo son un monton de animales. Tenia la esperanza de que entrenandolos duramente,lograrian incluso un mejor rendimiento que los cadetes humanos. Desde que era el novato,aprendi muchas cosas de los agentes. Cuales eran sus debilidades,sus puntos fuertes,etc. Pronto tuve un rapido ascenso y en poco tiempo,me transforme en el jefe mayor. La primera parte de mi plan estaba completada. Venia lo mas dificil,convertirlos a todos ustedes en parte de la elite nacional. Dejaria de ser solo el jefe de unos animales pulgientos,y me convertiria en el militar mas exitoso del estado. ¡Imaginate cuantas condecoraciones y medallas,honores,etc, me darian si lo lograba! Comenzamos con tareas faciles,y luego con misiones mas dificiles. Pronto decidimos que si queriamos enviarlos a misiones de verdad,requeriamos de algo con que ver su potencial. Decidimos hacerlos combatir con los cientificos malvados que se ocultaban en la zona...Y en eso llegaste tu."

"Todavia recuerdo cuando te colaste en el barco de uno de nuestros agentes y llegaste a Danville. Decidimos entrenarte,ya que no habia ornitorrincos entre nuestras filas. Tuviste un excelente comienzo. Sabia que estaba frente al agente que buscaba. Pronto te asignamos una familia: Los Flynn-Fltecher. Rapidamente te integraste a ellos. El padre de Phineas habia desaparecido misteriosamente y su madre creyo que lo mejor era darle un animal para remplazar ese vacio emocional. Cuando llegaste a esa casa vimos que hiciste amistad con el niño rapidamente. Eso nos preocupo un poco,ya que podrias crear demasiado apego con el. Pronto llego su hermano,Ferb. Creimos que con eso,bastaria para que Phineas se olvidara de ti y no fueras tan afectivo. Nos equivocamos,cuando llego Ferb,el no era un niño muy expresivo,a si que Phineas seguia juntandose mucho contigo. Decidimos ignorar esto sabiendo que en el futuro elegirias lo mejor para tu pais. Nos costo decidir que enemigo asignarte. Eras demasiado pequeño para enfrentarte con grandes villanos,pero muy habil como para dejarte los mas debiles. Pronto supimos de un hombre llamado Heinz Doofenshmritz que se habia mudado hace poco a Danville. Recibimos un informe sospechoso de que el traia materiales extraños en su equipaje,y usaba una bata de laboratorio. Sabiamos que era un cientifico. Decidimos enviarte como espia para que vieras si era malvado o no. Aun recuerdo cuando partiste a esa mision fuiste muy contento. Lo observaste ir a sacarse una foto y luego ir a su casa. Viste unos planos de unos "inadores" malvados. Cuando debias volver a la base,decidiste lucirte y pelear inmediatamente con el. Ganaste la primera batalla. En la base estabamos muy felices con tu rendimiento."

"Pronto volviste a la agencia,pero venias algo descepcionado. Te pasamos una hoja y un lapiz para que nos explicaras que ocurria. Por suerte tu sabias escribir y nos explicaste que tu esperabas un reto de verdad. Decias que era muy facil luchar contra Doofenshmirz y queriasque te asignaramos un villano peligroso. Te explicamos que esos enemigos eran para un rango mayor,que esperaras un tiempo. Tu aceptaste algo resignado. Paso el tiempo y vimos que tu potencial era excelente:Tu eras el tipo de agente con el cual yo habia soñado. Pronto el Regurgitador se convirtio en una amenaza mayor. Decidimos el dia anterior tu reubicacion para probarte. Carl estaba preocupado y me habia dicho que talvez no quisieras irte de tu familia,pero yo le conteste que decidirias lo mejor para tu nacion. Al dia siguiente fuiste reubicado,todo salio bien...excepto porque ese tonto de Doofenshmirtz se metio con nuestros planes. Si el no se hubiera metido en la base del Regurgitador,hubieramos probado tus capacidades con enemigos mayores,y te hubieramos enviado ese mismo dia a la elite. Desde ese dia me di cuenta de que Doofensmhirtz se estaba convirtiendo cada vez mas en un estorbo para mi agente perfecto. Cuando podrias estar protegiendo al presidente,o viajando a las importantes guerras del mundo,estabas tonteando con ese tipo que se cree cientifico"

- ¡Tu locura a llegado a extremos inesperados!- Perry no podia creerlo. Casi no recordaba esos momentos de su vida en los cuales el queria ser parte de una elite y queria luchar con asesinos y terroristas. Pero lo que mas le sorprendia era que Monograma era el culpable de esto. El que creia un hombre de confianza,el hombre en el cual jamas habia sospechado.

- Se que debes estar enojado,Perry. Pero es por tu bien. Si te comportas como se debe y escuchas las razones como para haberlo echo,talvez te perdone la vida.

"Pronto le dije a Carl que habia que quitar a Doofenshmirtz del medio. Si queriamos enviarte al ejercito,debiamos quitar todo lo que te impedia convertirte en un elite:Doofenshmirtz y el sentimiento por tu familia."

"Decidimos encargarnos primero de Doof. Sabia que el Regurgitador estaba en la carcel de la agencia¿quien crees que tendria tanto poder como para librarlo sin levantar sospechas?¡YO! Decidi liberarlo porque el tenia fama de fabricar armas. Lo libere con la condicion de que debia darme una bomba capaz de destruir ese edificio rapidamente. Cerramos el trato y ya en la tarde el estaba afuera y yo con las bombas. Le dije a Carl que las pusiera en el edificio,pero se opuso. Crei que podria ser un traidor,pero no me importo. En eso aparecio Peter El Panda. El se ofrecio para acabar con la vida de Doofenshmirtz. Decia que te tenia un viejo rencor y queria vengarse de ello. Le encargue que fuera a buscar otra bomba,para asegurarnos de que todo saliera bien. Pronto el tenia las bombas en las manos y partio al edificio. Puso 2. Una en la calle,y la mas poderosa en la base de la construccion. El plan estaba saliendo a la perfeccion. El edificio se derrumbaba y era seguro que Doofenshmirtz no sobreviviria. Pero otra vez algo salio mal:Sobrevivio. Se lo llevaron a un hospital. Peter te siguio todo el rato desde que saliste de alli,cuando fuiste a la casa de Vanessa,cuando hablaste con el traidor de Carl,cuando entrevistaste al alcalde...¡lo vimos todo!¡incluso cuando buscabas a tus dueños! Decidi terminar el plan original y fui al hospital donde trasladaron a Doofenshmirtz. Lleve una pistola para terminar el trabajo. Pero cuando llegue al dia siguiente...¡descubri que ya no estaba y nadie sabe de su actual paradero!Al parecer,ese chiflado se habia escapado. No me importo mucho. Arregle el asunto de la policia para que no investigaran la explosion. Pero no contabamos con que se te ocurriria jugar a Sherlock Holmes. Crei que te lo tomarias para bien. Pero no fue asi. Despues de nombrarte agente renegado,decidi terminar con lo ultimo que quedaba:Tu familia."

- Maldito...

- Silencio y portate bien,si no quieres terminar con una bala en la cabeza.

"Pronto fuimos a tu casa. Eso fue mucho mas facil de lo que yo creia. Simplemente les lanzamos gas lacrimogeno adentro de la casa. Todos salieron corriendo al exterior y aprovechamos para lanzarles sonmiferos. Luego aparecieron esos amiguitos suyos,Isabella,Baljeet y Buford y decidimos tomarlos tambien. Los trajimos a la base,listos para su borrado de memoria. Les sacaremos todo recuerdo tuyo,y asi no tendras opcion y te reubicaremos quieras o no,casi se me olvidaba,tambien capturamos 2 amiguitos tuyos"

Monograma le dio una orden a Peter y este activo una palanca. 2 jaulas emergieron del suelo. En una de ellas estaba la familia Flynn-Fletcher y en la otra...

- ¡Vanessa!¡Carl!

- Capturamos a estos 2 despues de verlos ayudandote. Vanessa tambien se sometera al borrado de memoria. Le borraremos los recuerdos tuyos y de su padre,y asi no recordara nada relacionado con esto...

- ¿O sea que haras que una inocente adolescente olvide a su padre y a sus amigos solo por tu locura de convertirte en militar?

- Eso no es problema tuyo,En cuanto a Carl...Por traicion a la patria solo hay una condena...La pena de muerte.

- ¡Señor,porfavor!¡nooo!

Carl estaba llorando de los nervios. Habia perdido el control y estaba dando vueltas en la jaula con desesperacion. Vanessa estaba llorando en silencio en una esquina. Por suerte en la jaula de los Flynn-Fletcher todos estaban durmiendo,talvez les habian suministrado mas somniferos.

Perry no podia creerlo. Las personas que menos queria involucrar estaban enjaulados frente a sus ojos.

- Y ahora Perry,solo tienes una opcion¿iras a la elite si o no?

-¡JAMAS VOLVERE CON TU SUCIA AGENCIA QUE TRATA ASI A LAS PERSONAS!

- ¡BIEN,PUES SI ASI LO QUIERES,PETER,MATALO!

Peter el Panda se abalanzo sobre Perry. Este tenia la desventaja de estar esposado,pero aun asi se mantuvo bien en la pelea. Peter saco un cuchillo e intento enterrarselo a Perry en el pecho. Perry se puso de rodillas y lo esquivo,pero le alcanzo a rozar la cara. Pronto comenzo a sangrar.

Monograma se estaba riendo de la desgracia de Perry. El ornitorrinco jamas habia creido que odiaria tanto a alguien en su vida. El solo echo de ver a ese tipo obsesionado con el pais riendose,le causaba repulsion. Tenia tanta rabia que se olvido de su herida y esta vez el se abalanzo sobre Peter. Ese asqueroso panda ladron de enemigos ahora queria matarlo. El ayudo a atacar a Doofenshmirtz,y estaba deacuerdo con el pensamiento de monoceja. Perry no soportaba verlo vivo. Peter intento enterrarle el cuchillo nuevamente,pero Perry ya esperaba eso y le tomo la pata. Peter luchaba por clavarlo,pero la rabia de Perry hizo que este tuviera la fuerza necesaria para devolverle el golpe y enterrarselo en el abdomen. La sangre comenzo muy pronto a brotar del oso.

Perry no sentia ni un remordimiento. Se lo merecia. Peter estaba en el suelo manchado de sangre. Aun asi tuvo fuerzas para decir algo:

- Eres un cobarde. No tendrias jamas el valor para matarme.¡vamos, intentalo!¡eres debil!

Perry no se lo penso 2 veces. Corrio hacia ese panda,dio un salto con el cuchillo en mano y se lo clavo,no solo una vez,sino mas de 15 veces. El oso finalmente murio,y Perry tenia en su mano el cuchillo ensangrantado. Monograma estaba aplaudiendo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Bravo,bravo,agente P. Eso es el potencial que esperabamos de ti. Frio y calculador. Sin sentimientos,dispuesto a matar si es necesario.

- ¿acaso no te importa que haya matado a tu siervo?

- Claro que no. Todo estaba planeado,incluso su muerte. Era tambien una prueba para ti,ornitorrinco.

- ¡Como puede ser posible que exista un ser tan horrible como tu,que da hasta la vida de sus aliados por una tonta idea!

- No me importa,se sacrificaran las vidas que sean necesarias para lograr la agencia elite. Y si no estas deacuerdo,siento decirte que te llego la hora.- Monograma saco de su bolsillo un revolver. Apuntaba a la cabeza de Perry.

-Adios,Agente P.

El mayor estaba a punto de disparar,cuando una extraña sombra,del tamaño de una persona,se abalanzo sobre Monograma. Perry al principio no reconocio quien era. Nadie habia salido de sus jaulas,hasta que se dio cuenta quien le habia salvado la podia creerlo,creia que jamas lo volveria a ver,pero alli estaba...y le habia salvado la vida...

* * *

**¿que les parecio el capitulo largo?**

**¿quien seria esa extraña sombra que salvo a Perry?**

**Creo que el proximo capitulo sera el final,a si que antes les mandare los habituales saludos a...**

**DigiPhissy156(Bienvenida a mi fic,que bueno que te gusto)DinkyLynkyGirl(Como te puedes dar cuenta,el culpable si fue alguien apreciado por Perry)Taniushka(Peter el Panda fue!bueno...en parte)Ezz116(Espero que hagas una de misterio pronto,seguro que te queda bien) crazy2025(Si,ya lo vimos en la serie de tv...es Peter el panda!)juli4427(eran correctas tus hipotesis?luego lo dices en los reviews)**

**Gracias a todos ellos por leer,no se pierdan el talvez ultimo capitulo de...**

**Perry el ornitorrinco:La investigacion**


	9. Capitulo 9: La batalla final

**Ya llegamod al final ¿como terminara todo?**

**Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, ellos son de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "swampy" Marsh.**

**Nota: Ya que Perry el ornitorrinco no habla, sus pensamientos están escritos en cursiva.**

**

* * *

**

Alguien lo habia salvado. Ese alguien era la razon por la cual Perry habia sacrificado su trabajo y hasta su vida. Era ...Doofenshmirtz.

- ¿Doof?¿En verdad eres tu?

Perry estaba que no cabia de la emocion. Alli estaba frente a sus ojos,el "malvado" doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Habia salido de quien sabe donde,y se habia abalanzado sobre Monograma para salvar la vida de Perry. Alli estaba,sosteniendo al mayor para que no tomara su arma.

- ¡Perry el Ornitorrinco!¡cuanto tiempo sin verte!

Doofenshmirtz se levanto y fue corriendo hacia Perry. El ornitorrinco salto a sus brazos ¡ese era el momento mas feliz de su vida!

- Te extrañe mucho. Me sentia solo sin ti.- Dijo Heinz mientras acariciaba a Perry en sus brazos.

- Yo igual. Me sentia desamparado y confundido

- ¿Ahora hablas? Creo que me he perdido de unas cuantas noticias...

Ellos no se habian dado cuenta,pero Monograma se habia levantado y los habia estado observando.

- ¡Pero miren que bonito! ¡Hasta ya parecen parejita!- Dijo Monograma con un tono cruel.

- Oye,como que parejita...

- ¡Callate,Doof! ¡No se como encontraste nuestra base,pero sea como sea,te matare!

Monograma estaba echo una furia. Hasta incluso Perry se asusto un poco con su mirada.

- ¿Matarme? ¿y que te echo yo,Monoceja?

- ¡no pienso comenzar con explicaciones otra vez!

El mayor fue corriendo hasta una zona del lugar. Saco de su bolsillo un control y pulso un boton. Una plataforma se formo bajo sus pies. Ahora Monograma los observaba seguro desde la altura.

- ¡No me importa si tengo que matarlos a todos,pero acabare con esto de una vez por todas!

- ¡Monograma,piensa lo que haces! ¡nada de esto sirve para convertirme en agente perfecto!

- ¡Claro que si! ¡y el primer paso,es sacar del medio a ese tonto que tienes a tu lado!

- ¡Doofenshmirtz no es ningun tonto como para que le hables asi!- Dijo Perry

- ¿Ah,no? ¡Entonces dime porque no puede luchar contra un simple animalito con sombrero!

- Y antes tu decias que yo era tu agente perfecto...Doofenshmirtz sera un poco torpe,pero eso no lo hace tonto. Es un gran cientifico.

- Perry el ornitorrinco...yo...

- ¡Dejen de conversar como si esto fuera una comedia! ¡Por lo menos si lo mato,le quitare un estorbo al mundo!

- No digas eso. El no es ningun estorbo...

Perry miraba a Doof. Al parecer las palabras de Monograma lo habian afectado un poco.

- Claro que si. Su familia lo considera un estorbo,el gobierno,la agencia ¡ Y hasta sus propios vecinos del edificio! ¡Todo el mundo lo detesta!

El ornitorrinco miraba al doctor. Las crueles palabras de Monograma le habian afectado. Estaba sollozando.

- No digas ni una palabra mas...

Monograma seguia hablando como si no escuchara a Perry.

-...Y su padre prefiere un perro llamado Hijo Unico antes que a su verdadero hijo...

- ¡Detente...

- ...Y para lo unico que sirve,es para estar parado en el jardin vestido de gnomo...

- CALLATE!.- Perry no soportaba que su antiguo jefe siguiera hiriendo los sentimientos de su enemigo.- ¡Talvez el haya tenido una vida dificil,pero eso no te da derecho a tratarlo asi!

- Perry el ornitorrinco...¿en serio crees eso de mi?- Doofenshmirtz le hablaba a Perry.

- Claro,yo siempre te he respetado...

- ¡YA BASTA!.- Monograma estaba harto de que se pusieran a hablar entre ellos.- Veamos si esto te gusta,Agente P.

Monograma pulso otro boton de su control y la jaula donde estaba la familia Flynn-Fletcher se abrio. Monograma presiono otros botones y un extraño humo desperto inmediatamente a los miembros de la familia. De a poco,comenzaron a levantarse. Lawrence y Lynda miraron a su alrededor. Solo se limitaron a abrazarse. Candace,Phineas y Ferb,al igual que sus amigos,Buford,Baljeet e Isabella,miraban atentamente a Perry.

- ¿Perry?¿Eres tu?

Phineas miraba con una extraña expresion a Perry.

- ¡Phineas!¡Ferb!¿A caso esto es otro de sus extraños experimentos?¡no me parece gracioso!- Candace estaba furiosa,casi perdiendo el control.

- Candace,calmate. Si Perry esta aqui,debe ser seguro.

- Yo no creo que sea solo eso,Phineas.- Isabella se acerco asustada a Phineas.

- ¿Porque tiene un sombrero?.- Buford señalaba al ornitorrinco.

- Ya llego la hora,Agente P,de que tu secreto sea revelado,para que podamos reubicarte. ¡Vamos,anda!¿o seguiras mintiendoles?

- Perry...de que habla ese extraño hombre...

- Yo...Phineas...Ferb...Candace,y todos los demas,debo decirles algo.

Todos estaban atentos. Perry habia hablado al frente de ellos.¿Seria un sueño,o la realidad?Perry confesaria su secreto. No por caer en el juego de Monograma,si no porque estaba harto de mentirle a sus dueños.

- Yo pertenesco a una organizacion secreta llamada la O.W.C.A.. Se encarga de combatir peligros para la seguridad del pais. Yo fui enviado a su familia por la agencia para poder combatir a mi enemigo. He estado mintiendoles todo este tiempo,nunca crei que este seria el dia en que les revelara esto,pero creo que debi haberlo echo antes. Y ese demente que ven alli arriba,es mi antiguo jefe,antes de que me despidiera. Ese loco de alli,es el causante de que esten aqui encerrados.

Todos los que estaban alli miraron a Perry ¿Estaria hablando en serio? ¿Perry un agente secreto?

- Perry...¿Lo que dices es enserio?

Ferb miro a Phineas. Era hora de decirle lo que quiso decir hace algun tiempo.

- Hermano...tiene sentido ¿Recuerdas el dia en el que "jugamos" a ser agentes secretos?

- Claro que lo recuerdo,cuando tu construiste una base bajo la casa...

- Es que no fui yo. Intente decirtelo todo el dia,pero no quisiste escucharme.

- Vaya...creo que deberia aprender a callarme en algunos momentos...

Mientras Phineas decia esto,A Candace le dio un ataque de histeria...

- ¿¡PERRY UN AGENTE SECRETO!¡ESTAMOS RAPTADOS AQUI POR CULPA DE LA ORGANIZACION DE PERRY¡? QUIERO SALIR,NOS VAN A MATAR!

Candace estaba llorando y chillando. Isabella le dio una bofetada para que se calmara. Mientras Isabella controlaba a Candace,Ferb le explicaba la situacion a Phineas,Baljeet se estaba hiperventilando,seguro por nervios. Buford estaba quieto,con la mirada fija. No entendia nada,y como pocas veces en su vida,estaba realmente asustado. Lynda y Lawrence estaban llorando abrazados. En el fondo,todos tenian miedo de lo que podia ocurrir.

En la otra jaula,donde estaba Carl y Vanessa,la situacion no era tan alarmante. Carl se habia tranquilizado un poco,pero estaba tiritando. Vanessa seguia llorando en la esquina,pero en el fondo feliz de que su padre estaba vivo. Ahora habian mas probabilidades de salvarse.

Monograma estaba contento con la situacion. Tenia ganas de lanzar una risa maniatica pero se controlo. Ver a Perry mirando tristemente a su asustada familia lo hacia sentirse aun mas poderoso. Era hora de seguir con el plan.

- Agente P,ya que has revelado tu secreto,es tiempo de que veas como la familia que tu tanto amas,se destruye a causa de todos los recuerdos que oculta su pasado.- Monograma pulso otro boton,y unos extraños cascos cayeron sobre las cabezas de los enjaulados. Tambien sobre Carl y Vanessa. Pronto aparecio una pantalla con unas extrañas informaciones.

_Nombre - Daño cerebral_

_Phineas Flynn - 0%_

_Ferb Fletcher - 0%_

_Candace Flynn- 0%_

_Isabella Garcia-Shappiro - 0%_

_Buford Van Stomm - 0%_

_Baljeet Rai - 0%_

_Lynda Flynn - 0%_

_Lawrence Fletcher - 0%_

_Vanessa Doofenshmirtz - 0%_

_Carl ? - 0%_

- ¡Carl! ¡nunca anotaste tu apellido en tu curriculum! - Monograma le gritaba a Carl.

- ¡Lo siento,señor!

- Monograma ¿que locura le haras a mis dueños?- Perry no tenia idea que significaban esos extraños datos.

- Ya veraz,Ornitorrinco.- Monograma presiono otro boton.

Inmediatamente los extraños cascos sacaron chispas y se encendieron. Las caras de los chicos solo reflejaba panico.

Perry no tenia idea de que es lo que estaba ocurriendo,pero de pronto escucho a Phineas gritar:

- ¡PAPA!¡PAPA! ¡NO TE VAYAS!

Phineas tenia la mirada perdida y estaba llorando mientras gritaba que su padre no se fuera. Perry entendio un poco lo que les estaban haciendo.

- ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡les estas haciendo recordar momentos dolorosos para que sus cerebros colapsen!

- ¿Recien te das cuenta? ¡ya veremos que pasa cuando suba la intensidad!.

Pronto el mayor movio mas controles. Los cascos lanzaban mas chispas y ahora Ferb estaba gritando como nunca antes.

-¡MAMA! ¡NO,MAMA! ¡ NO TE MUERAS!

Buford solo gritaba:

- ¡ Biff,mi pez dorado,no le hagas daño!

La pantalla cambio los numeros:

_Phineas Flynn - 25%_

_Ferb Fletcher - 30%_

_Buford Van Stomm - 15%_

Talvez Perry no lo sabia,pero ademas de hacerles recordar cosas,tambien les introducia situaciones que jamas habian ocurrido,todo para aumentar el daño.

- ¡NOOO!¡REPROBE TODO Y REPETIRE DE CURSO!

Baljeet estaba desesperado. Monograma le habia introducido su peor miedo.

_Baljeet Rai - 20%_

Todos estaban gritando y sufriendo. Perry corrio hacia ellos e intento quitarles los cascos,pero era inutil. Necesitaba la ayuda urgente de Doofenshmirtz...¿Donde estaba el doctor?

Nadie se habia dado cuenta,pero mientras los chicos estaban despertando, Doofenshmirtz buscaba una manera de llegar hasta Monograma. Pronto encontro una escalera al costado de la plataforma. La subio listo para enfrentarse al malvado mayor.

- Oye,mono con peluca ¡aqui estoy!

Francis desvio su atencion de Perry para mirar quien lo habia insultado.

- ¡TU! ¡YA TE LAS VERAZ CONMIGO!

Monograma corrio para embestir a Doof,pero este lo esquivo. Monograma casi cae por la orilla de la plataforma. Miro a Heinz con ira. Lanzo un puño para golpear al doctor y le dio en la nariz. Estaba sangrando.

- ¡Mira idiota,me quebraste la nariz!

-¡Eso te pasa por ser tan narigon!

Doofenshmirtz se molesto y le devolvio el golpe al mayor. Le pego tan fuerte que se le cayo el control de la mano, entonces corrio para recogerlo.

- Bien,ahora tengo que liberar a los dueños de Perry el Ornitorrinco...

-¡DAME ESO!

Monograma estiro los brazos para alcanzar el mando,pero Doof lo alejo de su alcanze.

- ¡Jaja,eso te pasa por tener los brazos mas cortos!

- ¡Callate y damelo ahora!

- No quiero ¡jamas te lo devolvere!

Monograma estaba hastiado de que Doofenshmirtz se lo tomara como un juego. Saco la pistola del bolsillo.

- Porfavor, se bueno y devuelveme eso.- Monograma lo dijo con un tono que aparentaba estar relajado.

Doofenshmirtz se asusto un poco,pero de su bolsillo saco un "inador"

- ¡Jaja,yo tambien estoy armado!

Antes de que Monograma reaccionara, Heinz le lanzo un rayo que saco volando al mayor,hasta hacerlo caer al piso.

- ¿Que te parecio eso? Lo llamo el "lanzador-de-jefes-molestos-inador"

- ¡No me parecio gracioso! - Monograma le gritaba desde el piso. Aunque no lo pareciera,el golpe le habia dolido.

- ¡Apresurate,Doof! - Perry todavia intentaba quitarles los cascos a sus dueños. La pantalla indicaba numeros alarmantes.

_Phineas Flynn - 80%_

_Ferb Fletcher - 85% _

- ¡Me apuro,me apuro! Solo debo encontrar el boton correcto.

Doofenshmirtz vio que el control tenia muchos botones. Un error podia ser fatal.

- ¡Oye,monoceja!¿como se usa esto?

- ¡¿Es una broma verdad?¡Jamas te lo dire,ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello!

- ¡Bueno,como quieras,lo averiguare yo solo!

- ¡Rapido! - Perry estaba desesperado.

Doofenshmritz miraba el control con nerviosismo. Si se equivocaba,talvez Perry nunca se lo perdonaria. De pronto,entre los gritos de todos,escucho a Vanessa. No se habia fijado,pero tambien le habian puesto un casco extraño. El cerebro de Vanessa tambien estaba al limite. Doof se desespero y presiono un boton al azar. Esperaba que hubiera sido el correcto.

De pronto,los chicos dejaron de gritar. Los cascos se salieron de sus craneos. Los que estaban mas criticos,tenian heridas en la cabeza.

- ¡Doof! ¡lo hiciste! - Perry estaba saltando de emocion.

- ¡Lo hice! ¡ Lo hice! - Doofenshmirtz tambien estaba feliz de haber salvado a su hija.

Monograma estaba tan furioso,que no habian palabras para describir su ira. Se levanto con algo de dificultad y tomo su arma. Estaba apuntando a Phineas.

Doofenshmirtz sin querer,pulso otro boton. Los chicos estaban cerca de la jaula,y otro humo extraño salio de ella. Este humo,sin embargo,hizo que se durmieran nuevamente. Monograma habia apretado el gatillo,pero justo Phineas cayo dormido,esquivando la bala por poco.

- ¡No puedo creer que haya vuelto a fallar!

Perry miraba sorprendido que sus dueños y amigos hubieran caido tan subitamente. Escucho a Monograma gritar,y supo que era el momento de enfrentarse el y Doof,al causante de tantas desgracias.

- ¡ Agente P! Salvaste a tus dueños con ayuda de tu amiguito,muy bien echo.- Dijo Monograma con tono cinico.- Deberiamos darte una medalla por eso.

- Deja de burlarte. Yo quiero a mis dueños y a Doofenshmirtz,y ni uno de tus viles planes serviran para alejarme de ellos.

- Si,si. Como digas. Un dia de estos te daras cuenta de que solo seguir a tu corazon,te llevara al fracaso definitivo.

- No sigo solo a mi corazon. Tambien tengo razonamiento. Y mucho mejor que el tuyo,al parecer.

Monograma intento dispararle a Perry,pero este dio un salto y lo esquivo. Perry le pego un coletazo en la mano que hizo que Francis soltara su arma.

- Este no es el fin,Agente P. Moriras junto a tus amigos,aunque tarde toda una vida en lograrlo.

Doofenshmirtz saco su inador,y volvio a dispararle a Monograma. Este salio despedido por los aires nuevamente. Perry fue corriendo hacia el y le pego un puñetazo en la cara. El ornitorrinco le quebro la nariz.

- ¡ANIMAL ESTUPIDO! ¡ MIRA LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER!

El traje de mayor de Monograma estaba manchado de sangre. Se limpio con una manga y fue corriendo hacia Perry. Doof ya habia bajado de la plataforma y se lanzo contra Monograma. Empezo una pelea de puñetazos entre los dos. Perry se lanzo a la cara de Monograma y tambien empezo a golpearlo. Aunque no lo pareciera,Monograma resistia muy bien los golpes.

-¿ Acaso nunca te vas a rendir?¡Nunca me separaras de mis amigos,aunque creas tener el poder para lograrlo!

- ¡Algun dia! ¡Algun dia la agencia sera grande! ¡Formada por fieles elites dispuestos a dar su vida por su patria! ¡No agentes como tu!

Perry seguia golpeando. Ya casi no escuchaba lo que Monograma le gritaba. Doof tambien le pegaba puñetazos. Con su inador,siguio disparando a Monograma. Ese salio despedido nada mas ni nada menos que 15 veces. Mas los golpes de Perry,el mayor caeria rendido en cualquier momento.

Despues de un largo rato de intensa lucha,El mayor comenzaba a cansarse de resistir tantos puñetazos. Pronto cayo de rodillas frente a Perry y Doofenshmirtz.

- ¿Te rindes de una vez?- Perry esperaba que el se rindiera.

- Nunca,ya lo dije una vez y no lo repetire.- La voz de Francis no se oia tan energetica y enojada como siempre. Estaba exhausto.

- Como quieras...

Perry volvio a golpearlo una vez mas, pero con mucha mas fuerza que nunca.

- Esto es por tratar de matar a Doof,a mi,a mis dueños,a sus amigos...

Con cada patada que daba Perry,le mencionaba alguno de sus crimenes. Pronto Perry tambien estaba cansado. Monograma tenia sangre en el rostro y en el suelo. Estaba debil.

Perry ya iba a dar la ultima patada,cuando Monograma se levanto. Estaba adolorido y sangrando,pero tuvo fuerzas para hablar:

- Agente P. Talvez caiste en muchos de mis trucos,pero aun asi siempre te considere como mi mejor agente. No me importa cuantas veces hayas desobedecido,pero alguien sabra levantar esta agencia cuando yo no este. Ahora me voy,para darle mi lugar a alguien mas. Alguien que tenga el suficiente valor como para eliminar a los traidores como tu. Adios.

Antes de que Perry pudiera hacer algo,Monograma sacaba un arma de su pantalon. Se la puso en la cabeza,y se dio un tiro. Se habia suicidado.

- Cobarde...Tomo la decision mas cobarde que haya podido existir.- Dijo Perry mientras observaba como la sangra brotaba de la cabeza de su ex-jefe. No podia creer que el mayor Francis Monograma hubiera tomado esa decision. Jamas lo hubiera creido de el.

El y Doofenshmirtz miraban el cadaver del mayor con un profundo odio. Perry saco del bolsillo de Monograma una llave y se quito las esposas. Estaba libre.

- ¿Que debemos hacer ahora?. -Pregunto Doof.

* * *

En la tarde llegaron las autoridades de la agencia. Estaban limpiando el piso manchado de sangre y recogiendo los cadaveres de Monograma y Peter el panda. . Le hicieron preguntas a Perry y Doof sobre el caso, pero acordaron tratarlo mas tarde, cuando todo se normalizara.

Perry miro a Doofenshmirtz y le dijo:

- No se como agradecerte que me hayas salvado la vida, pero... gracias.

- No hay de que, Perry el Ornitorrinco. Es lo menos que podia hacer por ti.

- Yo creo que hiciste mas que suficiente este dia. Por cierto...¿ Como supiste que yo estaba aqui?

- Ah,eso. Esperaba que preguntaras. Te contare en forma de una "historia retrospectiva"

- Ok,como quieras

_Flashback_

_Doofenshmirtz estaba en una sala del hospital._

_- Muy bien señor Doofenshmirtz,al parecer,no tiene lesiones graves.- Dijo una mujer.- Solo le haremos un corto test sicologico para comprobar que todo este bien,y le daremos el alta._

_- Esta bien._

_-¿Que es lo que hay aqui? - La sicologa mostro una mancha._

_- Un ornitorrinco._

_- Ok. - La mujer lo miro extrañada. Levanto otra lamina.- ¿Y esta?_

_- Un ornitorrinco agente secreto._

_Ya habia pasado media hora desde el inicio des test._

_- ¡Un ornitorrinco espia destruyendo un "inador"!_

_- ¡Ornitorrincos!¡Ornitorrincos! ¿Acaso usted solo piensa en ornitorrincos?. - La señora ya habia perdido la paciencia. Desde el comienzo del cuestionario,todas las respuestas eran "ornitorrinco".- ¡Desde que iniciamos,solo menciona ornitorrincos! ¡usted esta loco!_

_- Oiga,a mi nadie me insulta de esa manera,y si no le importa,yo me voy._

_- ¡Alto,deben llevarte a un manicomnio!_

_- Bueno,si no me da permiso para irme,me ire por mi cuenta._

_Y diciendo esto,Salto por la ventana y se fue corriendo por la calle._

_- Sin duda el hombre mas raro que he visto en toda mi carrera._

_Fin del flashback_

- Despues de eso,fui hasta mi derrumbado edificio y decidi que debia buscarte. Encontre mi rastreador de ornitorrincos y asi llegue hasta aqui. Te vi luchando con Monograma y a punto de morir,y te salve la vida.

- Vaya,interesante historia

Perry se acerco a la jaula donde estaban sus dueños. ¿Cual seria ahora su destino?

- ¿Que ocurre,Perry?

- Nada,es que yo...¿Que hare ahora? Les he revelado mi secreto a mis dueños.

-Oh,creo que esto podria servirte.

El doctor le paso un extraño aparato a Perry.

- Es un borrador de memoria. Puedes hacer que tus dueños olviden la horrible experiencia de hoy,incluyendo tu secreto.

- Oh,muchas gracias Doof. De nuevo,no se que decir, por eso te lo pagare con un gesto.

Perry salto a los brazos de Heinz. Doofenshmritz tambien abrazo a Perry.

- Gracias,Perry el ornitorrinco.

- No,gracias a ti. Si no hubieras aparecido,yo no estaria aqui.

Estuvieron dandose un abrazo un rato, hasta que Perry formulo la pregunta que tenia hace mucho tiempo:

-Ahora ¿que pasara con nuestro destino como enemigos?

Doofenshmirtz miro a Perry y le dijo:

- Con la muerte de Monograma,la agencia seguramente se disolvera. Ya no sera obligatorio ser enemigos nunca mas.

- Extrañare nuestras luchas.

- Si quieres,puedes seguir arruinando mis planes si lo deseas.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Mi vida no tendria sentido sin nuestras luchas diarias!

-Ok,mañana a la misma hora de siempre.

- Por cierto...¿Donde nos encontraremos?

Doofenshmirtz se lo penso un poco,luego dijo:

- Hace mucho tiempo que he querido volver a casa con mi hija y Charlene. Intentare hablar con ella,para saber si quiere que volvamos a estar juntos. Si asi fuera,te estare esperando por alli.

- Esta bien. Espero que tengas suerte con tu propuesta.

- Gracias Perry.

El ornitorrinco se despidio de su enemigo. Miro la jaula donde estaban sus amigos. Les borraria esa horrible experiencia y serian una familia normal nuevamente. Carl seguramente encontraria otro empleo,y Vanessa probablemente volveria a vivir con su padre. Estaba seguro de que a partir de ahora,las cosas mejorarian. Mañana hablaria con las autoridades de la agencia sobre los crimenes de su jefe. Sabia que podria ganar el juicio,ya que siempre habia sido un agente de confianza,y tenia a Carl como testigo,Ademas de las personas que lo vieron entrar al hospital buscando a Doof despues de que huyera,y las explosiones del edificio. El Regurgitador seguramente volveria a ser arrestado por participar en el crimen,y nunca mas tendria que luchar con Doofenshmirtz por obligacion.

Sabia que la vida de todos,comenzaria a mejorar. Incluyendo la suya misma. Sonrio ante esta idea,y comenzo a utilizar el aparato de Doofenshmirtz,con una sonrisa en la cara.

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

**Espero que les haya gustado. Agradesco de corazon todos los comentarios que me han llegado. Lo que mas espero es haberle dado un buen final a este fic,ya que me demore un poco en publicar el final.**

**Sinceramente disfrute mucho escribirlo,a pesar de que le hice varios cambios al original. Les prometo que pronto subire otra historia,pero intentare actualizarla mas rapido que esta. Proximamente les publicare la trama de la siguinte aventura de nuestros queridos personajes.**

**Se despide atentamente**

**SuperPerrySecrentAgentP.**


End file.
